ran_sambafandomcom-20200215-history
Navigation
This page will cover the Map function of RAN Online, as well as some basic movement and transport methods. Basic Movement Simply click the ground to move. Holding the mouse key down will allow you to make continuous movements. Using the Map The Map is activated using the M key. Your character is represented by the blue circle with a dot and a bit of green highlighted (top centre of the map). For a list of all the maps: List of Maps in RAN Online Simply click on where you wish to go on the map and you will be taken there. Right click and dragging will move the map itself. The partially obscured golden circular icon next to "5" will denote the location you are currently travelling to. Your character is represented by a blue dot with a circle around it similar to an archery target (top centre of map). The blue dot is your character and the circle is the path along which your camera navigates. The direction the camera is looking at will show up as a green dot (so the green dot will rotate with your camera. For example, if you have the compass pointing up (North needle), then the green dot will be above (North of) your character dot. 1. Map List The name of the map is displayed here. Clicking on < and > will change between maps. Clicking on the map name will bring up a list of all the maps available. This may be a good strategy in PvP. 2. Map Filters By selecting various options here, you can affect the map in various ways. The default option is "Setting", which shows a list of the different NPC types and useful information. Clicking "Monsters" will bring up a list of monsters with detailed information in the Legend area (area 3). Area 4 is also changed to "Reward Items". The tickboxes allow you to filter the mobs which appear on the map. The various orbs next to the names of the mobs indicate their strength. Grey = Weak, can kill more than 8 at once. Blue = Not too strong, but don't fight with more than 8 at once. THIS IS MISLEADING. Sonya is categorised in this category. Yellow = Quest mob. Purple = Field Boss. By checking the tickboxes the drops of the mobs will also appear under "Reward Items". 3. Legend / Search By ticking/unticking boxes in this area, the map may be filtered accordingly (Settings/Monsters). If "Party" or "Search" is selected, an individual party or player may be searched using this function. Areas 3 and 4 are merged for the latter two functions, as shown on the right. 4. Movement Options Ticking the "Ride Vehicle to Move" box will automatically mount you whilst you travel using the map. The mount can otherwise be activated by using the V '''key. 5. Map Linking The orange square icon with a G is the way to another map. Right click on this to view maps adjacent to that one. This is a similar function to the arrow keys at the top, except more useful when several maps are all linking from the same map. 6. Key Locations Key Locations will be written in '''yellow on the map. Other Means of Travel Buses can be taken as a short and effective way to travel between places. A Bus Card is required and can be bought from a Bus Stop. Simply speak to the Bus Stop and select your destination. One card will be consumed per use. Category:Ran Guides